


Expect the Unexpected

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has long since learned that when it comes to Parker you have to expect the unexpected, but he didn't think there was anything unexpected <i>to</i> expect about this, and that's obviously where he went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

Alec has long since learned that when it comes to Parker you have to expect the unexpected, but he didn't think there was anything unexpected _to_ expect about this, and that's obviously where he went wrong.

Parker sits down on the bed and looks up at him. "What?"

"What?"

"You're staring," she says, and he opens his mouth to make excuses, but she cuts him off. "Instead of taking off your clothes."

"Right," he says. "Right."

He gets out of those clothes as fast as he can, half tripping over his jeans when they catch on one foot. He crawls up between her legs and kisses her and she pushes him down onto his back and stretches out above him.

This he was expecting. He knew there wouldn't be any coyness, no hesitation. He knew he would love the feel of her breasts against his chest and in his hands, just the right size.

Another time he'll ask her what's okay, where else can he touch, or maybe he won't, because it's pretty hot like this, her in charge. She rubs against him as they kiss, and his dick slides right along the crease of her groin. He comes first, slicking their bellies and making it easier for her to thrust against him.

His hands are on her ass, just holding on, and she bites his neck and shoulder, making little whimpering noises. This isn't like some dickgirl porn on 4chan. She doesn't really get hard, and she doesn't ejaculate. She just rubs against him until she shudders and gasps, and then slides off him onto the bed and says, "That was fun."

He didn't expect her to be a cuddler, but she's pressed up against him all loose-limbed and sleepy, one leg thrown over his, and he says, "Yeah, we should do it again sometime."

"Mm," she yawns, "give me a minute."

"Wait, I didn't mean--" Because, hello, it's been what? Five minutes? Less? But she smiles and stretches and she's not even trying to be sexy, but she is, and he hears himself saying, "Okay, yeah. Okay. I can do that."

And she smiles again and says, "Good."


End file.
